


domingo en fuego // greek tragedy

by venomondenim



Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [15]
Category: Iron Man 3 (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Harley Speaks Spanish, Harley and Peter Are Both Post-Grad, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanish in Bed, Top Harley Keener, Translations in Author's Note, handjobs, parkner, poetic imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: “Say it again,” Harley panted, and he moved a hand up to tug at Peter’s hair, lifting his head from where it was being muffled by the pillow.Peter’s lips stretched into a grin, a blood relative of his cocky smirk, one that Harley had been on the other end of a handful of times. Almost all of those instances had resulted in blood on pavement, and hot fucks, usually in that order.Peter canted his hips back to meet Harley’s every thrust. “You want it, Daddy?” His eyes smoldered like lit coals. “Want me to beg for your cock, Daddy?”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: venom's parkner cinematic universe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	1. domingo en fuego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkner_keenker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkner_keenker/gifts).



> took sections of another fic i have from another fandom and decided to heavily edit it into a parkner fic for y'all. i had fun making the moodboards and tacking on the new ending. hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> special thanks to [gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer) for aiding in the Spanish Translations. all of them are in the notes at the bottom. 
> 
> title from polarize by twenty one pilots

Things were different with Peter.

Unequivocally, undoubtedly, and unquestionably. 

It was in moments like these when they were kissing, but it was also in the stolen glances, and the milliseconds between licked lips and puff of breath of every exhale that followed. 

But most importantly, Peter touched him like he wanted him to _stay_. 

Like, if he kissed hard enough Harley wouldn’t be able to get away. 

He would trap him with his knees sometimes - not enough to hurt, but enough to pinch at the outer layer of Harley’s thighs, holding him there, not allowing him to squirm away. He kissed with a lot of tongue, always languid though, like he wanted to taste the inside of Harley’s mouth. Or, like he needed to invade every inch of him, and then, only then would it be enough. 

Other times, it was like Peter wouldn’t settle until Harley was inside of him. 

It would start playfully, normally with Peter goading him on. Harley was good at being patient, and his patience usually lasted up until a certain point. Eventually he’d snap, and tackle Peter backwards onto the bed. If Peter needed it a certain way than he could surely deliver. If he needed Harley to spar with him until the older boy had him pinned with his hands above his head, who was Harley to deny him?

It went back and forth between the two of them, and neither of them were afraid to fight dirty. 

Harley had a theory that Peter let him win, a lot. 

Well, it was more than a theory. Peter’s super-strength could bend him in half if he really put his back into it. Harley knew that, and Peter most definitely knew that, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t really about strength, Harley knew that much too. It was about power, and its exchange. 

Case in point, it tended to end with Harley on top as they panted into each other’s faces, bodies pressed up against each other. All it took was Harley slotting his hips against Peter’s, just in one short movement, enough so that Peter could feel his hard-on. 

There was a moment then, every time, right before the crash, where Harley could feel the adrenaline as it pumped through him, making his heart race and his pupils dilate. He only ever got the chance to breathe in before Peter would arch his neck up to kiss him. As soon as Harley would kiss him back he’d go all sweet and pliant in his arms. It was what Harley was always looking for, and his cue to dive in. 

_

Sundays were Harley’s favorite. 

Usually, he didn’t have anything pressing that needed to be done. It was a day that Peter normally took a break from patrol as well. It was often used as a lazy day for the pair, or a day to catch up on things around the house. However, it wasn’t unusual for them to spend the day in bed, which eventually led to other activities. 

Harley and Peter had been together for long enough that Harley knew the signs when Peter was about to come. Sometimes, it was like he could read Peter’s body like he was an open book. He had gotten good at looking for the little signs that Peter’s body gave him, like the arch of his back, or the airy gasp that escaped his lips when Harley fucked into him at a certain angle. 

He was always so tight. The first time he and Peter had fucked properly Harley almost couldn’t stand it. He had opened him up messily on his fingers first. He fuddled, and his fingers slipped up from the lube more than once. When he had finally gotten inside Peter it was like nirvana. Or something even better. 

Peter clenched around him, as his hips stuttered. Harley had to grab onto Peter’s hips with both hands, and held him there, just to keep him still. He had buried his face into Peter’s collarbone, running his mouth over the sweat-damp skin, and tried to breathe. “You feel so good,” he managed to bite out as he willed his beating heart to get under control. “Apenas puedo pensar.”

Peter keened beneath him, and Harley’s hips jolted forward without any conscious thought. The wet heat was enveloping him and clouding everything else. He loved the sounds Peter made when he spoke Spanish to him. Along with the few years of Spanish Harley had taken in high school, he had taken it in college, and spent a year abroad in Mexico right after he graduated to work for an underground tech company. Peter had gone crazy for it the first couple times he had brought it out in bed. Harley hadn’t been expecting it, but he was more than happy to indulge if it got Peter hot. 

“Give it to me, c’mon,” Peter egged, hitching his hips up.

Harley snorted, despite himself, and started moving. “Que calor. Tan calor. Estas tan guapo, mi amor. Te sientes muy rico. Bien” He murmured the words aimlessly into Peter’s neck, and his hair tickled his cheek. He was barely even aware of what he was saying. 

Peter gasped, and his hands scrambled behind him, to pull Harley in closer, his nails catching on the skin of his back. “Bien?” He prodded, like he needed confirmation. His normal smirk was just starting to bleed through the edges of his mouth, and it quirked up tellingly. 

“Bien,” Harley repeated with fervor, and kissed over the shell of his ear as his hips worked. “Muy bien. _Muy_ bien, fuck.”

Peter was touchy, and it always delighted Harley. He wasn’t affectionate at first, especially not around anyone new, but once you got past the first layer, Peter would gradually become more and more handsy, until you got to the level Harley was at - which was the one where Peter never left him alone. Not that he was complaining. He wasn’t complaining in the slightest. And he surely never complained whenever Peter’s hands would brush over his shoulder as they passed each other in the kitchen, or when they would slip under Harley’s shirt if they were alone. 

“Don’t stop,” Peter moaned as Harley finally settled into a steady rhythm. It was slow, but they didn’t need it to be anything else. “Don’t stop, Daddy, don’t-“ Peter’s breath caught in his throat so the words and term of endearment came out strangled and hoarse, but they still lit a fire up Harley’s spine like no other. 

He fucked into Peter harder, his hands slipping on Peter’s sweaty hips, but it only caused him to slide his hands lower, so that they were holding open Peter’s thighs, allowing for Harley to fuck deeper. The first couple thrusts like that had Harley and Peter groaning in unison. 

“Say it again,” Harley panted, and he moved a hand up to tug at Peter’s hair, lifting his head from where it was being muffled by the pillow. 

Peter’s lips stretched into a grin, a blood relative of his cocky smirk, one that Harley had been on the other end of a handful of times. Almost all of those instances had resulted in blood on pavement, and hot fucks, usually in that order. 

Peter canted his hips back to meet Harley’s every thrust. “You want it, Daddy?” His eyes smoldered like lit coals. “Want me to beg for your cock, Daddy?”

“Nah,” Harley said, blocking Peter’s tease like it was a punch he spotted from miles away. He slammed into Peter even harder, focusing on that until Peter made the high-pitched broken noise he had been aiming for. “I wanna make you come.” 

The brutality of his thrusts, mixed with his teeth sinking into the back of Peter’s neck, had the younger boy whining, and his eyes squeezed shut as Harley’s mouth trailed its way to his throat, and rested over his pulse. It was jack-rabbiting, and Harley got a thrill that he could do this to Peter. Peter clenched around him, so impossibly tight, and Harley braced himself for it as he brought a hand down to wrap around Peter’s wet cock. 

“Quiero verte correrse,” Harley breathed, right into Peter’s ear, and that was it. 

Peter pulsed around him as he came. His hole clenched around Harley, locking Harley’s cock in a vice-like grip. Peter’s arms shot out behind him, and he grabbed onto Harley for dead life, pressing him against him so he truly had no escape. Peter always clenched so violently, like his body couldn’t decide if he wanted to force Harley out, or pull him even deeper inside. Whatever it was, the outcome never failed to have Harley teetering off the edge as well, finally allowing himself to succumb to the velvety, wet heat. 

When their panting breaths settled, and their sweat threatened to cool over their bodies, Harley would without fail twitch first, and go to pull back. Peter almost never let him, and would just tug him in closer until Harley wasn’t sure he could pinpoint whose limbs were whose. 

“Don’t pull out,” Peter said in a small voice, sounding so vulnerable that Harley couldn’t imagine not obeying his wishes, even if his legs were cramping. Peter’s contented sigh when Harley let his head fall onto his shoulder blades was enough to make it worth it though, more than enough. 

“Ni en mis sueños, mi amor,” Harley whispered, his words getting muddled because his mouth refused to break contact with Peter’s salty skin. 

Peter was a Queens kid though, born and bred, so he understood Harley’s garbled post-coital Spanish. He smiled, and then turned his face so his lips could catch Harley’s instead. 


	2. greek tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from greek tragedy by the wombats

_

They were in a meeting. Another dumb, boring meeting. 

Harley knew why he was there, and he was well-aware of the fact that should be focusing and taking notes. At first there had been a little thrill in getting clearance to attend SHIELD missions. That had been pre-meeting Harley. That had been before he realized how boring the actual meetings were. Harley barely knew half the people or events they were referencing. 

So naturally, he couldn’t help but let his gaze flicker to Peter. 

He was sitting at the other end of the glass conference table, and his head was ducked. He glanced up every few seconds, and was acting nervous enough that Harley could tell he was on his phone. The thought made him want to laugh. The bluish fluorescent lights from the meeting room beamed down onto him and somehow made him look paler, and a tad ghoulish. Everyone looked their worst in fluorescent lighting, Harley thought absentmindedly, 

Peter was still beautiful, though. 

His hair fell over his face like a halo. He hadn’t gotten a haircut in a while and his hair had started to grow out. It no longer had the cropped faux-gelled look it had when they had first met. Instead, it dropped over Peter’s face, and was long enough to form waves and curls that Harley’s fingers itched to get his hands into. 

Peter was wearing his hair in bangs that day, and it had been still wet that morning when Harley saw him before they both had to go to work. The tendrils of his hair fell over his forehead, and barely brushed over his eyebrows and into his eyes. It looked different than when he brushed it all back. 

Peter glanced up and his eyes made contact with Harley’s. 

Harley thought of Icarus. 

He held his breath at being caught staring, but Peter held his gaze steadily. Harley could feel the corners of his lips twitching up in a smile that was mostly against his will. It was hard not to smile with Peter’s eyes on him like that. 

Peter’s head ducked down again and it was only a few seconds later when Harley felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, just once, to alert him that he had a new message. He kept his eyes trained on Peter for a handful of seconds more before he averted his eyes back to Fury at the front of the room. His focus wasn’t on Harley’s side of the table so he felt safe enough in slipping his phone out of his pocket and checking the message. 

_bathroom?_ it read, and Harley had to refrain from biting his lip. 

_when the meeting’s over._ was the reply he thumbed out quickly, and shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

He could feel Peter’s eyes on him, but he didn’t meet them. He had to use most of his will to prevent his lips from quirking up and giving him away. He started bouncing his knee under the table as the meeting droned on. 

There was a moment, in which Harley thought that maybe he had fucked up somehow and ended up in a twisted purgatory, in which the meeting would never end. But then finally, as enough torturous minutes had dragged on, Fury ended the meeting and dismissed them. 

Peter stood up so quickly that his knee banged against the table. Harley snickered as he followed Peter out of the room, as well as the herd of people. He gave Bucky a nod in greeting as he passed him, but didn’t initiate a conversation. He was on a mission. 

There was a bathroom down the hallway. By the time Harley got out the door he couldn’t see Peter anymore, and people were filtering down the hallway. Harley walked past the few people cluttered around, trying to be as casual as possible. He made his way to the bathroom, and pushed through the door, crossing the threshold. 

He was only inside for a second when he felt a hand at his shirt tugging him in with an insane amount of strength that he had grown accustomed to. He was slammed against the wall of one of the stalls, and Peter was _on_ him. Peter kissed him fiercely, pressing up against him. When he pulled back just an inch he was grinning, sunny and impish. Harley settled into his fate. 

“Hi,” Peter whispered, and he was so close that Harley could feel his breath as it puffed out onto his face. 

“You’re crazy,” Harley breathed out, but couldn’t suppress his own smile. He pushed back against Peter’s chest and crowded him until he had him pinned up against the opposite wall. He initiated the kiss this time and brought a hand up to finally tangle into Peter’s hair. Peter made a soft whine that Harley silenced with his tongue, and dug one of his thumbs into Peter’s hip. 

“If you want me to touch you, you gotta be quiet,” Harley instructed, and Peter nodded frantically, already trying to cant his hips. 

Harley slipped a hand right under his jeans and boxers all in one go so he could grasp around Peter’s dick. Once he got a grip on it he sucked in a sharp breath, and let his face fall into Peter’s neck. “Fuck, you’re so hard.” His voice was hushed, but he knew Peter heard him. 

Peter gasped, then threw his head to the side, clenching his lips into a tight line, clearly doing his best to be quiet. Peter jerked his hips forward, melting into Harley’s hand as he stroked him. He knew Peter was probably using his senses to track if anyone was about to come into the bathroom, but Harley also kept an ear out as well. 

He didn’t know how much time they were going to have, so he was doing his best to make this quick. It wasn’t going to be a difficult feat with how hard Peter already was. “Were you hard during the meeting?” Harley whispered, and Peter nodded, his head banging onto the stall. “Jesus that’s hot,” Harley breathed, and started jacking Peter faster. 

Peter was basically putty in his hands, and he had moved so that his head was buried into Harley’s shoulder. 

Peter always got super wet when he was turned on, and leaked copious amounts of pre-cum before he would actually come. It wasn’t hard to get into a good rhythm with how much he was leaking, and Harley could feel it all over his hand. “So wet for me,” Harley said right against Peter’s ear. 

Peter’s mouth dropped down into a moan as his body went tight. Harley frantically covered his mouth with his, to silence anymore sounds. When he broke away he could feel that Peter was close, and he wanted to take him over the edge. 

“Quiero sentirte,” Harley growled into the shell of Peter’s ear, going in for the kill. Peter’s hips jolted, and he made a little squeak before he came into Harley’s hand. 

Harley kissed him slowly and tenderly while his eyes were still glazed and unfocused, coming down from his orgasm. As Harley stared into Peter’s face as it glowed with sweat. He was so beautiful it was often that Harley wondered what he had done to deserve him. To deserve Peter wanting him in the way that he did. 

As Harley drank Peter in he thought of Icarus again. 

But, he didn’t know who had been assigned who. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Spanish Translations**  
> 
> 
> 1\. "domingo en fuego"  
>  _sunday on fire_
> 
> 2\. “Apenas puedo pensar.”  
>  _I can’t even think._
> 
> 3\. “Que caliente. Tan caliente. Estas tan guapo, mi amor. Te sientes muy rico.”  
>  _So hot. You are so hot. You’re so sexy, my love. You feel so good._
> 
> 4\. “Bien” = _good_
> 
> 5\. “Muy bien” = _very good_
> 
> 6\. “Quiero verte correrse.”  
>  _I want to see you cum_
> 
> 7\. “Ni en mis sueños, mi amor.”  
>  _Wouldn’t dream of it, my love._
> 
> 8\. "Quiero sentirte."  
>  _I want to feel you_
> 
> you can find me on tumblr, twitter, or discord @venomondenim. come say hi! <3


End file.
